Gaming terminals, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options.
In multi-player wagering games, would-be players need to be encouraged and incentivized to participate in community games. Onlookers of a community game in progress need to feel that their participation will enhance their chances of winning an award, more so than if they were to play a wagering game individually. These and other unfulfilled needs are addressed by the present disclosure.